tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Good-bye Company Ch. 13
Several minutes later, the group finally arrived at R’s apartment. R was happy to see that nothing had changed since he left. “Nice apartment you have here R,” said Skip. “Thanks. Too bad I’ll have to wipe away your memories of this place,” R frowned. “Why?” “Safety reasons; I have too many enemies and I don’t want them to find out where I live.” “I understand.” “Maybe you and Ralph should go wash up. You two look a little….mangy. No offense.” “None taken; Where’s the bathroom?” asked Ralph. “There’s one over there and another down the hall.” “Alright, be right back.” While the two left the room, Kat slouched onto the living room sofa and started watching TV. “Matt, you should go to the bathroom once Skip or Ralph return. You have blood all over you.” “Why do you have blood on you anyway? Please tell me you didn’t do something stupid,” said Kat. “I did what I had to do, that’s all,” answered Matt. “Oh no….you did do something stupid.” “I was surrounded.” “You stabbed one of them with that sword didn't you?!” “He was in my way Kat! Besides, he had his own weapon. I was just defending myself. ““You didn’t kill him did you?” “No, just injured him enough so he couldn’t stop me.” “I can’t believe this,” Kat sighed. “Don’t worry Kat. We’re no longer in prison, after some time pass, we should be able to...do you guys hear that?” “Hear what?” asked Kat. “..I hear it,” said Matt. “Hear what guys?” Kat then heard a faint siren coming from downtown. “Do you hear it now?” asked R. “Yeah….what’s going on?” Matt walked over to the window and peeped out. There were officers forcing people away from the streets. “Things are looking bad out here,” said Matt. “Hmm, Kat switch the TV to KPET News. Hopefully they’re talking about what’s going on.” “But I’ve been missing out of my favorite show,” Kat said sadly. “Kat!” “Fine….” Kat switched the TV to the news. “Hello everyone, this is Wolf Spitzer with the news,” the announcer said with fear in his voice. “It’s just in that five of the agents involved with the murder of the dearly loved Chief of TUFF, has escaped from prison. The mayor has ordered that the city goes into complete lockdown. I hope you criminals are happy for yourselves. You have completely destroyed our city! I can’t do this anymore, I’ll be at my house, panicking!” After the wolf ran away from the set, Kat switched it back to his show. “Now to see if Carla gets with Steve….I mean…. If this alien had destroyed the city.” “This isn’t good,” said R. Skip and Ralph then return to the living room. “I feel much better now. Do you have anything here to eat R?” asked Ralph. “There should be something in the fridge, but we have trouble.” “What happened?” asked Skip. “The ‘mayor’ has placed the city on lockdown to make sure we don’t get out,” answered Matt. “This is just getting worse and worse,” said Skip. “…How is she going to get back inside?” asked Matt. “Who are you talking about Matt?” asked R. “Claire….those officers never found her. She’s probably still in that forest. I shouldn’t have ever yelled at her.” “Don’t worry comrade; I’m sure Claire is fine. Maybe she found the Chief.” “If she did they better hurry… I don’t think we have much time,” said Skip as he peeped out the window. Category:Fan fiction